1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a longitudinal adjuster having a release device on a core of an actuating pull mechanism which comprises an eyelet on a housing, shaped parts and a spring which enables the distance between the end of the core and the eyelet to be adjusted, and more particularly to such an adjuster for use wherever a longitudinal adjustment of actuating-pull mechanisms and a rapid and simple release thereof is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Longitudinal adjusters for actuating-pull mechanisms are used in order to fasten actuating-pull mechanisms, to adjust them precisely and to compensate for tolerances. This is the case, for example, with actuating-pull mechanisms of motor vehicles which connect the actuating means and the part which is to be actuated to each other. When installed, the actuating-pull mechanisms have to have a defined length, since the distance between the parts does not always correspond to the length of the actuating-pull mechanism. A correction therefore has to be undertaken. This correction is usually undertaken by longitudinal adjusters. The same is true when parts become worn. The play arising as a result between the actuating means and the parts to be actuated requires the longitudinal adjuster to be released again and to be reset.
Various mechanisms are known as longitudinal adjusters for actuating-pull mechanisms. As a rule, parts which interengage in a positive-locking manner are used in order to produce the appropriate distance. In addition, triggering mechanisms can ensure rapid locking when the longitudinal adjuster is to be locked at inaccessible locations.
DE 198 25 359 A1 discloses a longitudinal adjuster of this type, in which an actuating-pull mechanism is set and locked by means of two shaped parts. Although the longitudinal adjuster described has the advantage of being able to be fastened rapidly and reliably to the actuating-pull mechanism even if the fastening location is difficult for the fitter to access, its disadvantage is that its design means that it cannot be readily opened and released again in every position.
DE 198 25 360 A1 discloses an infinitely variable longitudinal adjuster, in which rapid and secure setting of the length can be undertaken by means of a spring and two clamping levers. However, this arrangement requires freedom for installing it to enable the levers to move.
The object of the invention is therefore to develop a longitudinal adjuster with which the tolerances of an actuating-pull mechanism can be compensated for in a simple manner, the intention being for secure and simple locking and releasing of the longitudinal adjuster to be possible even in the event of little freedom for installing it.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a longitudinal adjuster having a release device on a core of an actuating-pull mechanism which comprises a housing, the housing having an eyelet at an end thereof, an end of the core being connectable at an opposite end of the housing. An inner shaped part on said core end carries a first toothing arrangement, and a housing outer part including a retaining pawl carries a second toothing arrangement, the first and second toothing arrangements engaging with each other when the adjuster is in a closed condition. The adjuster includes a slide, the slide carrying a latching lug. A spring extends between the housing and the slide and normally acts to maintain the adjuster in closed condition. The slide is moveable in opposition to the spring to a latched position providing an adjuster open condition and wherein the latching lug is hooked to said housing and said retaining pawl is displaceable for disengaging the first and second toothing arrangements from each other so that a distance between the eyelet and said core end can be changed.
The longitudinal adjuster having a release device on the core of an actuating-pull mechanism comprises a connecting eyelet on a housing, shaped parts and a spring which enables the distance between the end of the cable and the connecting eyelet to be adjusted.
A longitudinal adjuster is distinguished in that in the opened state or condition of the longitudinal adjuster, a latching lug on the slide of the longitudinal adjuster is hooked in the housing in such a manner that a spring situated between the housing and the slide is clamped and a retaining pawl, which protrudes through the housing behind the slide, can be displaced with its toothing arrangement with respect to a toothing arrangement of a shaped part on the core of an actuating-pull mechanism. The toothing arrangement may have different shapes which are technically effective. Different materials, for example plastic, may be used. It is also essential to the invention that the slide can be displaced by means of a spring in the direction of the retaining pawl and displaces the latter, via its wedge-shaped surface with its toothing arrangements situated on the inside, onto the toothing arrangements of a shaped part on the core of the actuating-pull mechanism and therefore fixes the longitudinal adjuster in place.
It is also essential, in order to release the longitudinal adjuster, for a guide lug to be arranged between the housing and the slide. One advantageous design is for the latching lug to protrude through an opening in the housing. The latching lug can constitute a plastic spring tongue having a wedge-shaped hook. A helical spring can be arranged as the spring between the housing and slide. A groove for an opening tool, for example a pointed object such as a screwdriver, can be arranged on the slide. The latching lug can advantageously protrude through an opening in the housing. The lower side of the slide has a groove for guiding the guide lug of the retaining pawl. Movement of the retaining pawl is therefore possible.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.